The Randomness Of Two Doctor Who Fans
by lupinsstar
Summary: just a little random chat, unlike anything you will have read befor! meet two very obsessed Doctor Who fans...Kelly and Maddy.


**The Randomness of Two Doctor Who Fans**

A/N: ok, well this is rather random and unlike anything I have ever read on here, but you may be interested to know that this conversation actually went on between myself and my friend Maddy (cybergothXD), so, apologies for the lack of grammar etc, and, well, R&R! Sorry if this insults anyone in any way (not all Doctor Who fans are like this! So, on with the tale…

Maddy and Kelly were sat at their computers as usual. It was three hours until the next episode of Doctor Who was airing, and they were having their usual pre-Doctor Who discussion. Now they did this a lot, and when I say a lot…I mean Doctor Who is nearly all they talk about.

Kelly and Maddy were talking on MSN Messenger. Soon enough they got round to their favourite topic, and were viewing Kelly's collection of David Tennant pictures. Before long, they were talking about Kelly's mad crush on David Tennant, and how it just wouldn't be the same without Rose…it went on for a while, they had competitions about who owned what and who, and Maddy thought she won, she wasn't counting on Kelly remembering…but Monday will soon approach…and with it, the continuation of the war.

Shown below, is the madness that was the war of two Doctor Who crazed Girls, doomed to forever more discuss Doctor who during German lessons:

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it i guess: says;

**well i hav a tardis nd the doctor**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says

**no u dont!**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**snatches the doctor**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**lmaaao**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it i guess says;

**i do**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it i guess says;

**hes myn!**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**not anymore!**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**snatches the tardis as well**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**I WIN!**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**nope**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**yup**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**uses superior knowledge and gets bak tardis n dr**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**uses even more superior knowledge than that and gets the dr and the tardis and flies**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**neeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**uses telekinetic powers n brings them back**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**waves good-bye as she flies away with the dr**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**takes rose 2 n makes her stay wiv the dr**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**presses the button to stop telekinetic powers**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**nd i agree wid the last one lol**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**beams as thedr says he loves kelly the gryffindor time lady whovian for being the best nd most superior being in the universe**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**ha**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**he loves me**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**then maddy realises that the dr has been havin too much drink so she takes him away FOR GOOD**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**yells NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(li) Kelly is the Gryffindor Time Lady Whovian (li) Can I have a TARDIS? good...and i'll settle for the Doctor with it. Says;

**TIS MY DR**

: Maddy : NO FAIRY WINGS! SPEC PINK ONES! its gna b gr8 gem! endless noise! woot kel! whovian! yay:d TIME GIRL:d says;

**MADDY WINS**


End file.
